lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Erlin
''"I don't recognize him. Are you going to force me to admit to having a child when I have no recollection of his name or appearance? Really, Eeran. Be civilized." ''—Erlin denying Rawlin's existence. Erlin was a RPC created by Torahvision. Despite being an eagle, she married a raven. Rawlin was the result. Biography Little is known of Erlin's early life. At some point long before the events of the Roleplay, she fell in love with an unnamed raven, and married him. Eventually, she had a mixed-breed son named Rawlin. The Ravens and Eagles alike scolded the family, as mixed-species relationships were looked down upon. Therefore, neither tribe wanted the couple or their son. Erlin and her husband became bitter and resentful of their species', and eventually hatched a plan to solve their problems. The Plan, as related by Torahvision: Erlin and Rawlin’s father wanted to be together in peace. They realized that this wasn’t possible while both the Raven and Eagle Tribes existed. So, they hypnotized Rawlin into hating the Eagles and took down the Wings Row Monarchy with a series of assassinations including Razar and Rawzome. They had hoped that Rawlin, after he took over, would then destroy the Eagles and then, in turn, be destroyed by the rest of the angered tribes that were bombed at the Speedor Race. Then, they could be together in peace. Downfall At first, everything was going as planned. But the plan went horribly wrong when Rawlin's father was killed in the crossfire during the Raven Civil War, three years before the events of the RP. A distraught Erlin fled to Eagle Spire, where she buried her past and tried to pretend Rawlin never existed. However, her past caught up to her when Rawlin attacked Eagle Spire, during the RP. Erlin was part of a team of eagles who accompanied Eeran as he attempted to negotiate with Rawlin inside the spire. When Rawlin noticed Erlin, he told Eeran that she was his mother. Erlin tried her best to continue denying this, so a lengthy and repetitive three-way argument occurred between Erlin, Eeran, and Rawlin, until Rawlin finally lost it and shot Eeran with a deadly raven gun called a spynax blaster. Rawlin intended to kill Eeran, continue his destruction of the eagles, kidnap Erlin, and hypnotize her. However, his plans were interrupted when Bliston and the Bats suddenly joined the WRM ravens and eagles in fighting the Talon Industries ravens, thus beginning the Bat—Raven War. A bat Wing Striker crashed through the window of the room Erlin was in. Erlin survived the resulting explosion, but was left disoriented. She noticed the pilot of the Wing Striker taking Eeran out of the room and into the hospital further down the spire. When Bliston flew into the room, he grabbed the half-concious Erlin and held a sword to her neck, threatening that he would kill her unless Rawlin dueled him. After Rawlin agreed to the duel, Bliston tossed Erlin out the shattered window. Erlin regained control of her wings and managed to fly into another room as she regained complete consciousness. Soon, Erlin tracked down Rawlin and Bliston to a construction site (for the eagles had been rebuilding the parts of the tower that were damaged as a result of the Chima Civil War). While Bliston defeated Rawlin, Erlin climbed into an empty construction crane, and hacked into its simple controls. After Bliston defeated Rawlin, a very angry Erlin used the crane to smash Bliston through a wall and out of the spire, despite the Bat King's protests. The Bat piloting the Bat Javelin became enraged, thinking Erlin killed his king. The Bat Javelin swooped down and fired its remaining missiles on the crane. The missiles and chi lasers came too fast for Erlin to leave the crane in time, and the construction vehicle was completely obliterated, with Erlin inside. Appearance, Gear, and Traits As related by Torahvision: Appearance: Pure white, almost radiant, feather plumage. Wears gold Chi armor with flowy white, transparent Eagle robes with a corresponding outfit underneath. She appears very young and attractive. Personality: Very shrewd and reserved. She speaks cryptically as if she is always one step ahead and has nothing to worry about. Has a high vocabulary and is much smarter than the average Eagle intellect. She can be very haughty. She is also very refined and classy. Weapons: Not many. Has a hidden dagger in her vestments. Enjoys: Classy things. Wine, music, and well done art and literature. Category:Eagles Category:Antagonists Category:Wars Category:Raven Civil War Category:Chima Civil War Category:Defeated Category:Characters Category:All Articles